


Morning

by Trademarkian



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Hot Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Robot Sex, Smut, cumflation, idk guys, seriously guys i got hot just writing this, soundwave is an innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trademarkian/pseuds/Trademarkian
Summary: Soundwave works hard for his Lord and rarely receives praise. However, that is about to change - he is going to be rewarded.





	1. The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay everyone this is my first fanfiction EVER. I'm just testing the waters and seeing what I'm good at. Please be nice, I don't have any experience. That being said I would appreciate comments and criticism, so I can improve my writing.

It was almost the end of the day shift. After hours of sifting through the surveillance data and recordings of what was happening on the ship, Soundwave still was not tired. After millennia of spying and observing he had grown accustomed to the long shifts and endless amount of work. He could not falter or slow down. The Decepticon cause, and by that meaning Megatron, was counting on him. 

It had become almost background reliance, he believed Megatron now hardly noticed that Soundwave went above and beyond, working tirelessly like a drone; he had since the dawn of the war, and even during the uprising before that. He had stayed by his Master’s side, faithful and diligent; which was more than he could say for others in high command, who took Megatron’s attention for granted and abused his mercy far too many times to count. 

Yet Soundwave did not entertain feelings of bitterness, or envious thoughts. He had Megatron’s unspoken approval and admiration…or so he thought. Megatron rarely spoke a kind word to anyone, and Soundwave believed that his leader had grown accustomed to such a high caliber of work from his third in command that he didn’t recognize anymore the fierce devotion and effort that fueled Soundwave’s work. 

The night shift began; vehicons and eradicons leaving the bridge to take the night cycle off to rest. Soundwave, however, stayed. His work did not cease, even when his systems gave him a warning of low energy levels. It appeared to be another cycle of working overtime, he could not disappoint his lord now, what with Starscream going rogue and competing with both them and the Autobots for the last remaining energon mines. 

As the sun began to rise over the horizon, Soundwave at his station still, Megatron walked onto the bridge. Soundwave heard his return and turned and nodded at his leader. This time, however, instead of merely acknowledging Soundwave’s greeting and continuing to his throne, Megatron changed his trajectory over to where Soundwave was working. 

“I see you have been here all night,” he remarked. Soundwave nodded but said nothing in return. 

“Don’t you ever get tired, my old friend?” Megatron came up close behind him. Suddenly large, powerful arms came to rest on the console on both sides of Soundwave. His vents suddenly sucked in, Soundwave felt like his spark was buzzing. 

He had longed for Megatron to come close with him, but now that it was happening he found himself at a loss for what to do. For a mech who was usually cool and collected, Soundwave was pathetically inexperienced with intimate matters. 

The quiet dawn of the planet was the perfect accompaniment to the hushed silence that came upon the bridge. As Megatron’s body came closer to Soundwave’s, the spymaster turned around. Though his mask remained over his faceplates, his optics were locked with Megatron’s. It seemed that Megatron could tell this was so.  
Suddenly, a kiss was planted on his helm crest. Soundwave wanted to keen with delight, yet he stayed quiet, not wanting to break the peaceful spell that surrounded them and saturated their embrace. 

The bridge doors opened and crew members arrived, walking to their stations to begin a days’ work. The leader of the Decepticons withdrew from his position surrounding Soundwave’s space. Lips brushed against his audials saying, 

“My dear Soundwave…”


	2. As Time Goes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened that morning, Soundwave over-analyzes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been less than a week, I'm going to try and update this at least once a week, since once school starts up again in January I will have less time to work on it.

The morning’s events had given Soundwave the sort of confidence that only occurs when one is walking on air. He glided out of the console room and down the halls of the Nemesis. As he reflected on his interaction with Megatron, it seemed like his Lord’s had withdrawn with the promise of more to come. Soundwave didn’t even register that his path had led him past his quarters and now he was making circles through the halls in some sort of trance. Vehicons in the halls were oblivious to his elation. 

However that feeling soon turned into worry. Perhaps he had misinterpreted platonic affection for romantic intent? But Megatron was never affectionate or emotionally thoughtful – he led by example, and feelings were a weakness and a liability in the Decepticons. 

Megatron hadn’t said anything after that. Maybe that was it. There would be no follow-up, no future encounters, and no gratification. Soundwave realized that he had made an entire romance up in his head and if it weren’t for his impeccable record keeping of his memory files and the surveillance cameras in the bridge that he watched 24/7 he would not believed it was real – instead it was some fantasy his sleep-deprived processor had conjured up after centuries of being ignored…neglected and unloved, while less devoted mechs got all the attention and physical contact (like a certain air commander, Soundwave thought, who didn’t deserve one second of his lord’s focus). 

It was Soundwave’s fault for blending into the background. He had never asked for anything, had stayed by Megatron’s side and watched as the war had turned sour, as his cassettes had fallen one by one – died fighting the Autobots, in what had turned into an endless feud that had destroyed and desecrated their homeworld. Through it all he had stood next to his leader, and there was the mistake – Megatron’s gaze was out in front of him, not out at his side – so Soundwave was only in his peripheral. 

If he had known enough about human sociology, he would have described himself as a middle child, the second mech in Megatron’s life to have impacted him so greatly. Orion Pax was the first, captivating and intriguing, from a background so unlike Megatronus’ that he was a fascinating mind and friend to learn and interact with. Starscream was the “youngest” relationship – the most caustic, attention-seeking and neediest. So much of Megatron’s time was taken up simply by the antics of the air commander, who actions were either to destroy his master or garner his attention in some approval-seeking way.

And there was Soundwave, stuck in the middle…his life was unfair, he momentarily decided, and if he were a lesser mech he would have dwelled on that thought instead of throwing it in the mental trash where it belonged. He didn’t deserve Megatron’s time; no one did – unless Megatron decided it was so. That is why Soundwave eventually drifted to his quarters, not to rest or ponder the day further, but to continue his work monitoring the Nemesis and its crew. 

Systems appeared to be normal, nothing out of place…Knockout was dallying about in the medbay to appear busy (no doubt he had figured out by now that everyone on the ship was being watched), his partner was talking to some vehicons in the mess hall, members of the day shift worked at their positions in multiple rooms (some more diligently than others). Soundwave soaked it all in, fervently trying to avoid thinking about what had happened. 

What a pathetic picture he painted – the amount of emotional turmoil he had gone through in just a few hours was more than he had felt in decades. Why now, of all times, for Megatron to make a move like that? What had happened? Perhaps the warlord had developed new feelings for his devoted third in commend, and was only brave enough to do something about it when other officers were nowhere around? Or was he simply lonely, what with his usual lay gone rogue out in the earth wilderness somewhere? 

These things plagued Soundwave’s mind despite his efforts to avoid them. He was not one to “slip into recharge” and forget the day’s occurrences, but this afternoon he wished he was – perhaps some sleep would help him process his thoughts and stop the apprehension and wondering that was beginning to affect his focus, and by extension, his work (it didn’t matter that Soundwave was off-shift, he was always working). 

Morning turned into afternoon, afternoon into evening, and soon the security drones would lead their posts (and vaguely nominal positions, as it was Soundwave who filtered through the data and filed it after they were finished) and the night cycle would start. It was usually at this time where Megatron would retire from his spot in the bridge, take a walk around the ship and see what was going on (namely in the med bay and wherever Starscream was, back when he was still on the ship) and then head to his quarters to refuel in private and recharge. This had been routine on the nemesis for quite some time…but something else happened on this day further creating a surreal experience for Soundwave. His private comm link buzzed with a message.

::Soundwave…are you there?:: It was Megatron. All the emotions Soundwave had been compressing bounced back to their original size.

::I am here, my Lord:: he sent his reply. 

::I am assuming you are not busy, am I correct?:: He was wrong. Soundwave was always busy doing something. Soundwave couldn’t tell if Megatron really didn’t know or if he was implying that Soundwave shouldn’t be. 

::Affirmative::

::Meet me in the cafeteria in 12 breems:: What was this?? An invitation? A promise of more? A continuation of what had transpired? Soundwave tried to not overheat from his processor spinning. 

To his later dismay, Soundwave never sent an acknowledgement back to his lord. He simply left his quarters in a daze and slowly led himself to the canteen, mind racing in excitement and panic. He wished he could say it was anticipation but in reality, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. 

He arrived at the mess hall, and saw Megatron there, in the back of the room by the energon dispenser; his gaze fell on Soundwave, and their eyes met. Strangely, Soundwave almost didn’t notice that no one else was there. Soundwave moved forward until he was standing in front of Megatron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this was a huge cliffhanger and I'm sorry but that's the only way I know how to write! Comments and critiques welcome....if you like it please kudos!!!!


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after an entire day of wonder and worry, Soundwave receives what he has so desperately longed for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the smut begins guys. It's mostly in the second half of the chapter so if you get to the place where there is lines like this ~~~~~~~~ you can skip it and just go to the next chapter.

As Soundwave crossed the room, his life flashed before his optics…or, more accurately, his life since he had met Megatron. He was glad for his visor because while he was looking at Megatron, if their gazes had met he probably would have fainted from the rush of adrenaline overtaking him. The trip took both longer and shorter than he expected, as in, he felt like time was slowing down, but he didn’t have enough time to prepare and before he knew it he was standing in front of Megatron. 

The larger mech tilted his head and studied Soundwave. A small, almost nonexistent smile appeared on his face. “I am glad you came, Soundwave.” Soundwave thought that was curious, as he had interpreted Megatron’s words as an order, not a request. 

“Soundwave: would not disobey orders.” He replied. His lord chuckled, and the sound both perplexed and relieved Soundwave – he had been worried that his response would have been taken as a rejection of Megatron’s earlier advances. 

“I hope you did not come merely because you felt you had to.” 

Even in such an informal setting, Megatron’s presence took up the whole room as he loomed over Soundwave. The smaller mech felt as if he were being analyzed by a judge – Megatron’s stare never left him, and Soundwave resisted the urge to squirm. Megatron handed him a cube of energon, ad opened his own. Soundwave accepted it but did not drink his yet, he was afraid he would become distracted and miss something important. That was a serious feeling for him – Soundwave never missed anything. 

A few clicks past without anything happening. Megatron seemed calm and all right while Soundwave felt awkward and nervous. To fill the silence, he began to drink his energon just as Megatron was finishing his. Megatron set down his cube and resumed their conversation. 

“Soundwave, recent events have left me thinking. I have been acting stand-offish towards you as of late. No one else would have worked so hard as you without receiving some sort of incentive or reward. I wish all my officers were as diligent and loyal as you, perhaps then we wouldn’t be in the state we are now – with one lieutenant off on his own, another former ally now out there hunting down Autobots and decepticons alike, and a medbay staff that tries hard not to be discovered that they are lazy.” Soundwave was not sure where he was going with this, but he was sure of one thing. 

“Soundwave: has incentive. Reward: success of Decepticon cause.” 

Megatron turned to look at him. “But surely, you must be looking for some further sort of recognition. It cannot simply be that you are this devoted to the cause without fail. Do not repeat this, but even I have doubts about our victory; we have been fighting for so long I have become weary of our stalemate with the Autobots…” 

Soundwave wasn’t sure of what he was hearing. He had known for a while Megatron’s discontent with the outlook of their species – no one as observant as he could miss the sighs, tired optics, and scowls that came with every time he received a report. However he wasn’t certain as to why Megatron was sharing this with him now. Sure, he was his Lord’s only confidant, but the timing was all off. Nothing had happened recently to cause a conversation like this. Soundwave cocked his head to the side as an acknowledgement to Megatron. 

“The truth is Soundwave, I find my thoughts drifting recently…to thoughts of you.” 

What? Soundwave wavered. He wasn’t sure he liked where this was going, but he continued listening. Usually when Megatron couldn’t stop thinking of someone it was because he was angry with them, which was never good. 

“It has been millennia since we first met in the pits, and as much as it has changed me, it seems to have done even more to you. You have sacrificed so much, and for what? To follow an old friend…Soundwave, I feel as if I have been acting unfair to you.” 

Soundwave didn’t respond, and simply kept watching his lord, waiting for him to elaborate.

“Even though it’s you normal status, you’re awfully quiet and still…perhaps we should continue this talk somewhere more private. Maybe then I can get a more… exciting response from you.” Megatron placed one hand on Soundwave’s shoulder, guiding his out of the mess hall and into the corridor. He couldn’t take his optics off of Megatron, and followed him down the halls to Megatron’s quarters. As the clicks went by, his spark began to accelerate. Before, he hadn’t been about his wits enough to notice Megatron’s EM field, but he could feel it now…and it radiated satisfaction, determination, and something else…he wasn’t sure what, but somehow Soundwave’s field had the same element. He wasn’t sure what to call it…

They arrived at the hall where all the officer’s quarters were – Soundwave’s own, Starscream’s (currently vacant) and finally his lord’s. Megatron typed the code into the keypad and the doors opened with a swoosh. A large hand against his back led Soundwave into the large but sparsely decorated room. The main room had a console, a window, an area to sit and a shelf with a few datapads. Two doors were there, one leading to the private washracks and another that led to the berthroom, he supposed. Megatron stepped in front of him and held his hand. “This way…” He pulled Soundwave into the next room. 

As the door closed behind him, Soundwave watched as Megatron turned to face him. Megatron’s gaze was intense and focused, while also being gentle. In a sudden rush of impulse and the feeling of his processor spinning, Soundwave finally retracted his mask. 

Megatron had seen his face two times before, once during a gladiator match where his visor had been damaged and half had fell off; the second time was when, during a battle against the Autobots, when Rumble had fallen…Soundwave had rushed over to his cassette’s frame, visor cracked and one optic shown through, wide with fury and anguish. Neither time had Megatron verbalized any comment about it. 

Now, the action was unprecedented and dangerously intimate. Megatron let out a soft “oh” and smiled. To Soundwave, it was the most beautiful thing he had seen, despite the scars marring his leader’s face. Unbeknownst to him, Megatron was looking upon his face thinking the exact same thing. 

“And what have I done to deserve this honor…my good and faithful friend?”

“Megatron: initiated this exchange earlier this cycle. Soundwave: responding to Megatron’s actions. Soundwave: correct in concluding that Megatron desires intimacy?” He dared a glance at Megatron’s lips, excited and yet resigned if by chance he had been wrong and misread this entire thing. 

His fretting was in vain, for Megatron reached out and cupped his face with his servo. Soundwave felt as if he was falling backwards and spinning. Suddenly, someone’s face was moving towards his. It was Megatron’s! Soundwave couldn’t bear to watch and closed his optics as a fierce kiss was given to him. Soundwave’s fan immediately turned on and he didn’t have the state of mind to switch them off. 

As Megatron pulled back, their eyes met again, Megatron’s searching as if for permission, and Soundwave’s assuring and affirming. Megatron’s fans began to drown out his own.  
~~~~~~~~~~

The atmosphere changed drastically after that. Massive arms grabbed Soundwave and lifted him up while also pushing back. Soundwave responded by mouthing at Megatron’s helm. Their kisses were fast and needy, as Megatron stumbled to lay down on the berth, Soundwave on top of him. Long tentacles came out of hiding and caressed his leader, whose grip was tight almost to the point of pain, but instead of hurting, made Soundwave’s pleasure circuits crackle and speed up out of control. 

Servos and fingers grasped, grabbed and roamed over their bodies. Condensation began to form as their chassis’ clanged together and pressed against the other. A clawed servo reached down to Soundwave panel, which was incredibly hot and practically warped under Megatron’s touch. After a couple firm taps it slid open, copious amounts of thick, gooey lubricant coming out onto Megatron’s palm. Soundwave bucked against his leader, grinding against his spike cover, desperate and pleading.  
Megatron’s panel slid away, freeing a generously sized spike. It was rock hard and leaking transfluid all over Soundwave’s abdomen. “Tell me you want this Soundwave; tell me how much you need me as much as I have always needed you.”

Soundwave could barely find the presence of mind to respond. Megatron almost considered repeating himself when the slimmer mech cried, “Soundwave: desires Megatron. Soundwave: desires Megatron’s spike. Soundwave: needs Megatron now!” 

That was all his lord needed to hear. Megatron picked up Soundwave up in one motion and pushed him down onto his spike all the way to the hilt. Soundwave’s valve was so aroused and lubricated that the thick, throbbing cock went in all at once and the spymech felt as if his insides were on fire as he was impaled. Megatron set a fast, demanding rhythm, thrusting up into Soundwave whom he had gripped around the waist, lifting and dropping the thin mech, up and down. Soundwave’s valve greedily sucked up his master’s spike as it went in and out; his body convulsed with pleasure and desire. His processor was so clouded with sensation and need that he began bouncing himself in an effort to get more of Megatron’s length inside him, rocking himself back and forth in a lust-filled haze. Megatron seemed to have an endless amount of energy as he kept bucking up into Soundwave, whose smaller body was beginning to grow weak from so much stress, even if his processor didn’t register his fatigue – both were so consumed with passion that neither of them knew anything except the friction and pleasure that fizzed, sparked and vibrated between their bodies. 

Soundwave let out a strangled cry as suddenly his valve walls spasmed out of control and clamped down, gushing come all over Megatron’s spike and out onto the berth. His body shook violently and so powerfully that his plating clattered against itself; finally it seemed like his body could take no more of the intense heat and sex and he slumped over Megatron, who was still thrusting into Soundwave in an impressive show of strength and stamina. A few seconds later the warlord roared as he finished; thick, white ropes of transfluid pumping up into Soundwave’s body and into his gestation chamber. Soundwave’s abdomen began to expand as the come began to build up inside him, both his own and Megatron’s. They lay there, vents panting and stuttering, sparks spinning rapidly, trying to cool down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you're reading this for the first time or coming back to it - I'm really not sure where to go from here. If you have any suggestions please comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> So that's what I got so far. Expect a new chapter within the next week! Feedback welcome!


End file.
